


In the Dark

by allourheroes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both weaker than they would ever admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for schmoop week pre-"The Man Who Would Be King" on tumblr.

Sam awoke to the sound of wingbeats. He opened his eyes and watched as Castiel stood above his brother. He could see the angel’s features soften, even in the shadows. His calm filled the room.

He watched as Cas kneeled on the edge of the bed across from his, Castiel’s hand resting briefly on Dean’s exposed shoulder—on his mark. Dean shifted ever-so-slightly, and Castiel took his place beside him, curling around him, hand searching for Dean’s so that their fingers could intertwine.

Dean made a small noise and Sam wondered if he had woken up. No sign to reveal that he had, but Sam could almost see his brother push back towards Castiel, easing into the arms of his otherworldly companion. Castiel didn’t need sleep, yet he would remain there for hours on the nights that he could, never leaving Dean’s side during these furtive visits.

It made Sam happy to see the two so content in each other’s presence, but he understood that this would be denied during waking hours. It would be a very long time before they would ever consider showing affection in the daylight, seeing it as a weakness rather than the strength Sam knew it to be.

Sam also knew that, here in the dark, that comfort was almost always present—their love filling the silence.

In the dark, it was everything.


End file.
